


Timeline, Cast, and Glossary

by archelonisychros



Series: Free Orcs AU [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Other, background info
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archelonisychros/pseuds/archelonisychros
Summary: As the Free Orcs AU gets bigger, it seems like it might be a good idea to post some general info. Included is a timeline, summary of characters, and an index of words in the Black Speech which are used untranslated in this series. I will also use this work as a repository for the visual art I've created for the series.This work will be updated periodically as plot points are revealed.Some OCs overlap with Thorinsmut's Free Orcs AU; I have done my best to describe them the way they did, while also adding more to their characters.





	Timeline, Cast, and Glossary

**Timeline**

_T_ _hird Age of the Sun._

2871: Golb is born in Mordor

2874: Duázhel is born in Mordor

 2931: Gothmóri is born into servitude in Orthánc

2959: Azog is birthed from the pits in Gorgoroth

2967: Oghor and Oghil are born, beneath the Misty Mountains

2978: Gundabad founded by the first Free Orcs, including Duázhel and Golb

2983: Gothmóri escapes Orthánc

2985: Gothmóri arrives in Gundabad and assumes leadership of the Free Orcs' militia

2988: Fuorn is born on the Forodwaith

2991:Gothmóri is handfasted to Zhahiid

2994: Udrazijh is born in Dol Guldur

3003: Fuorn is disowned, captured, and forced into slavery under Dol Guldur

3007: Fuorn escapes Dol Guldur

3008: Fuorn settles at the Anduin Valley homestead

3011: Azog escapes Mordor

3012: Golb passes away from sickness, surrounded by friends and family, at 141

3013: Azog meets Gothmóri and arrives in Gundabad. Tulkas is born; Fuorn adopts him

3015: Azog loses his arm, meets Fuorn for the first time _(Unarmed)_

3016: Oghor and Oghil leave the Deeps, arrive in Gundabad

3017: Failed attempt by the Free Orcs to liberate Dol Guldur

3018: Bolg is born

3020: Gothmóri resigns as Captain of the Guard, passes title to Azog

3023: initial trade agreement between Gundabad and Erebor is signed; Azog meets Thorin

3026: Fell WInter in Gundabad. Thorin delivers desperately needed supplies to the Free Orcs. Dol Guldur falls and its surviving captives arrive in Gundabad. Fuorn and Azog meet for the second time _(Returns)_

 

**Cast of Characters**

_Orcs:_

Aklash: large, solid, with a mass of richly decorated locs. Brave and determined, but shy. A second-generation Free Orc. Trainee of the Guard of Gundabad, talented swordswoman, traveller and enthusiastic gardener. A dear student of Azog, aunt of Sezhaal and Rekím, youngest sister of Daul and Âmbal.

Amaadh: slender, green-skinned and black-haired; an Orcess of the Rhovanion. Elaborate facial and oral piercings. Outgoing, friendly, and diplomatic. An accomplished tailor and tradeswoman. Polyglot; teaches spoken and written Black Speech, Westron, and Sindarin. Guildswoman and member of the Council of Gundabad. Life-mate of Oghor. 

Âmbal: petite, with deep green skin and a halo of kinky curls. Courageous, nurturing, and fiercely skeptical. Uses prosthetics or a wheeled chair as circumstances allow, after losing her left leg and right foot to a rockslide in the Deeps. Leather-tanner and sought-after armorer to the Watch and Guard. Eldest sister of Aklash and Daul, mother of Sezhaal and Rekím.

Azog: enormous white Orc, artificially borne from the earth in Mordor. Bears numerous symmetrical scars and an amputated left arm, replaced by an iron prosthetic. Raised to be a member of Sauron's elite guard; escaped Mordor for Gundabad. Captain of the Guard of the Free Orcs and General of the nation's militia; member of the Council of Gundabad. Life-mate of Oghor; father of Bolg; friend and lover of Thorin Oakenshield and Fuorn Blackwater.

Bolg: robust, gray-skinned child with perpetually messy auburn curls. Interests include art, fashion, shiny objects, asking questions, and anything unfamiliar. Neuro-atypical. Shows great promise with the sword. Son of Azog and Oghor; trainee of Gothmóri.

Daul: petite, green-skinned and nimble. A second-generation Free Orc, born in Gundabad. Young and sometimes naive, but bright and adaptable, deeply compassionate. Messenger and diplomat for the Nation of the Free Orcs. Nephew of Gothmóri, blood-brother to Fuorn Blackwater, and brother of Aklash and Âmbal,; Uncle to Sezhaal, and Rekím.

Duázhel: robust, kyphotic, and extensively burn-scarred. Eloquent, empathetic and ruthlessly practical. Oldest Orcess in Middle Earth's history, as far as anyone knows. The only surviving founder of Gundabad and Foremost of the Council of Elders. Friend, mentor and occasional lover to Enádn; life partner to Golb.

Enádn: pale, red-haired native of Angmar. An early arrival to Gundabad. Thoughtful, reserved, and generally solitary; aromantic. First Watchman of the city, a formidable woodsman in every sense. Fond of fine blades, fine tobacco, and his Warg, Ilia. Friend and occasional bedmate to Duázhel.

Golb: _flauth-baiarkob_ ;  grey-skinned and battle-scarred; friendly and professorial. Co-founder and former Brewmistress/Bottler of Gundabad; member of the Council of Gundabad. Life-mate of Duázhel.  deceased prior to series

Gothmóri: tall, ropy, shaven-headed and heavily scarred; permanently blind in her left eye. Proud, experienced, and courageous. Born into slavery in Mordor; retired Captain of the Guard of Gundabad. A consummate veteran and wanderer. Paternal aunt of Daul, life-mate of Zhahiid, mentor to Azog and Bolg.

Gujaal: jewelry maker and stone-setter; mentor of Bolg.

Înirath: a talented painter, often commissioned for portraits and public works. Mentor of Bolg.

Kujeri: tall, lean, and extensively tattooed; genderfluid, a second-generation Free Orc. Extroverted, curious, and outspoken; asexual and aromantic. A talented archer, blossoming Watchman, and member of the Guards' Reserve. Apprentice to Enádn, blood-bonded to Oghor, and admirer of Azog and Melian.

Oghil: short, dark-skinned and delicate, with startling golden eyes. Raised beneath the Misty Mountains among a semi-independent tribe. Intricately scarified. A sought-after healer of body and mind. Wise, kind, and humorous; slightly odd. A member of the Council of Gundabad, avid reader, and dedicated scientist. Elder brother of Oghor, dear friend to Azog, frequent overseer of Orclings, and uncle of Bolg.

Oghor: small, muscular Orcess with black skin and hair and bright amber eyes. Born beneath the Misty Mountains to a secretive, semi-independent tribe. Autistic. Fiercely intelligent, determined, and earnest. A full-time stonemason and part-time baker. Life-mate to Amaadh and Azog, mother of Bolg, sister of Oghil, and sworn friend to Kujeri.

Pyrrhol: stocky, scaley, and uniquely digitigrade; presumably Uruk, but parentage uncertain. Superlative slinger and dedicated Warg trainer.

Rekím: first of the third-generation Free Orcs; a raven-haired rambunctious child. Son of Âmbal, nephew of Aklash and Daul.

Sezhaal: second of the third-generation Free Orcs, by fifteen minutes; black-haired, black-skinned and startlingly thoughtful for a child. Twin of Rekím, son of Âmbal, nephew of Aklash and Daul.

Zhahiid: portly and pale-skinned with a rich gray mane. Born into slavery in Harad. Dye-mistress, member of the Council of Gundabad, and accomplished Woodswoman/herbalist. Nurturing, compassionate, and completely intolerant of nonsense. Chosen-aunt of Daul, life-partner of Gothmóri.

 

_Dwarves_

Dis Durinsdottir: fine, fair, and not to be trifled with. Crown Princess and Regent of Erebor. Mother of Fili and Kili, wife of Vili, sister of Thorin Oakenshield.

Frerin Durinsson:

Thorin Oakenshield: fighting fit, dark-haired and elaborately tattooed. Sincere, direct, and inquisitive. Crown Prince-turned-King of Erebor, renowned warrior, talented metalsmith, dedicated servant of his people, and surprisingly capable hairstylist. Brother of Dis Durinsdottir, lover and longtime friend of Azog.

_Humans_

Fuorn Blackwater: tall and solidly built, with masses of auburn hair. Earnest, generous, and stolid. Agender. Native to the Forodwaith. Enslaved in the mines of Dol Guldur; escaped to resettle a Dwarven homestead south of Lothlorien. Jack-of-all-trades, master of none. Fond of hot water, Ents, ale, and animals in general. Lover of Azog, sworn-friend of Daul, and student of Gothmóri.

_Elves_

Melian: named after the Maiar, and every bit as stubbornly unusual as his namesake. Slender and delicate, with golden hair and unnerving violet eyes. DIsowned by the Sindar, a former slave under Dol Guldur, and heart-mate of Kujeri.

_Animals_

 Ninklûl: scarred, distinguished, snow-white Warg. As intelligent as she is independent. The reigning matriarch of Gundabad's pack. Mother of many litters, and the particular companion of Azog.

Tulkas: enormous, shaggy-coated black and brown mutt. A well-trained working dog, patient and capable but a bit spoiled. Faithful friend to Fuorn (and almost anyone else who will rub his ears).

 

 

**Glossary**

Azhurem: catch-all word for individual/s of the historic Free Races (Dwarves, Elves, and Men)

Înad: superior. A semi-formal title for an older or more experienced Orc.

Înir _:_ honored child. Respectful, somewhat formal term for a younger Orc.

Tark: Slang term, recent origin; refers to a non-Orc (Azhurem) person

 


End file.
